


Third Time's a Charm

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Non-Linear Narrative, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Head Girl Hermione Granger has been hopelessly trying to seduce Head Boy Draco Malfoy all term, but he just won't get the hint.  Frustrated with her efforts, she tries one last resort—ordering lingerie from a Muggle catalog.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 47
Kudos: 988





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minstrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/gifts).



> Lucy, when you shared that [picture of this bodysuit](https://www.thistleandspire.com/collections/bodysuits/products/medusa-bodysuit) (nsfw) and said it screamed Dramione, I just had to do this. I hope it brings a smile to your face.
> 
> Thanks so much to JenfysNest for the beta!

This seduction was getting out of hand. Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror once more, making sure everything was in place. If he didn’t get the hint this time, he’d have to be blind. The hair smoothing potion had worked excellently, her auburn locks falling in elegant ringlets down her back instead of their normal frizzy mess. 

She had listened intently to every tip Ginny had given her about makeup application and tried recreating it herself, with black winged eyeliner and red lips. She applied the floral musky perfume to her pressure points, enjoying the sensual aroma. 

But the _pièce de résistance_ was the lingerie she had on. She smoothed her hands once more over her curves, the twin emerald snakes curling the length of her torso, their heads slithering upwards just above her dusty rose nipples. The rest of the body suit was sheer, save for the bit of satin covering her nether region. She’d never worn something so scandalous before—then again she’d never tried to seduce someone before.

Maybe she was just bad at it.

But if Draco Malfoy didn’t understand that she wanted him after she’d dressed up in _this_ , then he was not as smart as she thought he was. She heard the door to their common room open up and quickly arranged herself on the bed—his bed.

* * *

“You can’t be serious.” Hermione stared at the headmistress and then looked at the pointy faced prat beside her.

“I would have thought that you of all people would understand, Miss Granger. The need for house unity is at an all-time high.”

“No, I’m with Granger, here,” Malfoy spoke suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest—had he gotten a little broader and taller since she’d seen him last? “Not only do I not deserve the title of Head Boy, I’m sure to fuck it up like I do everything else.”

McGonagall frowned. “Be that as it may, my decision is final. The password to your dorm is mongoose.”

After they had unloaded all their belongings, she found him hovering in her doorway. “Since we’re going to be spending the year together, I figured now would be as good a time as any…”

“For what, Malfoy?” She was levitating the last of her clothes into the dresser and didn’t even look up at him.

“To apologize, for everything.” She turned to see his cheeks were slightly pink, his grey eyes focused on the stone floor.

* * *

What she had thought was going to be the start of a hellacious year had actually turned out to be the start of something Hermione had never even dreamed would happen. It didn’t take long for her to see the other side of Malfoy. It turned out, when removed from his horrible family and the presence of Harry and Ron whispering in her ear about how bad he was, he was more than tolerable. So much more, in fact, that she started to develop a crush. Then a plan was hatched.

The first seduction attempt—if it could even be called that—happened in November. They had been patrolling together for two months and Malfoy proved not only to be adept at the post of Head Boy, but he also was a stunning conversationalist. Hermione had only been able to resist his charm for about two weeks before she started going mushy inside over his use of words like _elucidate_ and _gregarious_. During her short-lived summer romance with Ron, he barely ever broke three syllables.

She had tried walking closer to him, drawing attention to her mouth, playing with her hair. She even invested in a push up bra, though her bosom was plenty ample on its own. It seemed that he just wasn’t interested. She thought maybe he had eyes for someone else, but extensive time spent watching him in class and elsewhere seemed to disprove this theory as well. He kept his head down, did his work, and spent the rest of his time either in his room or the library.

Finally, she asked if he wanted to study together. She would usually see him at a table by himself, anyway, so what was the harm if they both read in silence together? His brows had furrowed momentarily before agreeing. “Alright, Granger.”

He hadn’t said a word in twenty minutes. 

She kept peering over the top of her book only to find him deep in thought. She cleared her throat loudly before tossing her hair over her shoulder and unbuttoning her top two buttons. (“A bit warm in here, don’t you think?” He didn’t answer.) Then she took out a sugar quill and tried to make it look sexy as she sucked on the end. 

Malfoy arched a golden eyebrow at her. “Mind if I have one?”

Hermione slurped down her excess sugary saliva and passed him the bag. “No, go ahead.”

“Thanks.”

She frowned and bit off the end of the quill, crunching down her frustration.

* * *

The second attempted seduction came at Christmas. A lot of the students had gone home, but both Hermione and Malfoy had stayed at the castle. After all, his father was in Azkaban and his mother had fled to France after the war. And Hermione’s parents—well they still had no idea who she was.

After dinner on Christmas Eve, she charmed some mistletoe to follow her back to the head dormitories, where she waited for Malfoy to appear. Then she pretended like she had just gotten to the door as well.

“Oops, looks like some mistletoe followed us from the Great Hall.”

He gulped and looked down at her. He really had gotten taller. “Oh, that’s odd.” He took his wand out and the mistletoe vanished.

“How did you—?”

“I learned that handy little spell the day they put the blasted things up. Let’s face it, Granger, no girl in her right mind wants to kiss Draco Malfoy.”

 _I do,_ she thought glumly as she followed him into their dorm.

On Christmas Day, she thought maybe they were getting somewhere. They had a quiet morning to themselves before going down for the big feast, sipping hot cocoa and enjoying the tree that Hermione had put up in their common room. 

“Happy Christmas, Draco.” She handed him a package she’d painstakingly wrapped by hand in shiny green paper with a silver ribbon.

His eyes widened. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Granger.”

“I know. I _wanted_ to.”

He smiled, and for perhaps the first time she saw what his genuine smile was like—not a smirk or a cheeky grin, but a true smile. It was beautiful. She wanted so badly to taste it. “I got you something, too.”

She took the fancy crimson box from him and couldn’t help but beam. It was small, almost like it contained jewelry—but that couldn’t be. One only purchased jewelry for someone one was romantically involved with. Or so she’d always thought. She opened it and gasped. It was a gold lion hair pin with ruby eyes that glittered back at her. “It’s beautiful.”

“I did think about getting you a book, but you already have so many and I thought what better way to help tame that impressive mane of yours?” He was back to smirking again, and she sucked in a quick breath as he moved closer. “May I?”

She nodded and tried not to move as he gathered a section of her hair, twisting it just so before fastening it with the lion clip. He was so close she could feel his body heat and smell his scent, all clean and minty. Then he conjured a mirror so she could see. Just a few quick flicks of his deft hand had her hair better looking than it had been all semester. He truly _was_ a wizard.

She looked up at him to find his eyes searching hers, perilously close to her face. He looked down at her lips for the briefest moment before clearing his throat and stepping back. She finally found her voice again. “Thank you, Draco. It’s lovely.”

He nodded and quickly tore into his own gift, apparently eager for a distraction. She had gotten him an expensive black cashmere scarf. “Granger…” he trailed off, long fingers tangling in the fabric. “It’s exquisite. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Then she flung herself at him, giving him one of her fierce hugs. His arms slowly found their way around her and squeezed her tight. When she pulled back, his touch lingered at her waist ever so briefly.

“We should probably head down,” he said, breaking the moment.

“Oh, right.”

* * *

Now it was nearly Valentine’s Day, and here Hermione sat in Draco Malfoy’s bed, waiting for him to walk through the door. She had declined every offer for the upcoming ball. In her opinion, they’d had way too many parties this year already, almost as if the school were trying to compensate for the previous year’s tragedies. There was only one person she wanted to go with, but he had been distant ever since their whatever-it-was on Christmas. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She adjusted the lion pin in her hair and tried to decide if it was more sexy to have her legs crossed or uncrossed. She opted for a reclined body, legs bent at the knees. Her matching thigh high stockings and heels completed her ensemble, and she ran her fingers along the silky snakes adorning her body once more.

A moment of panic set in. Was this a bad idea? Would he run out of the room screaming? Too late now. She heard his footsteps approach the door. Draco entered his room and tossed his bag on the floor before he turned to see her on his bed. He stopped and stared, eyes glued to her body.

“Granger?”

“Draco,” she breathed, trying to make her voice sound sexier than it was.

“Oh my god, have you been Imperiused?” He rushed over to her, cupping her face and looking in her eyes. “I swear, I’ll kill them when I find out—”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because she closed the short distance between them and kissed him. Mostly to shut him up, but also because she really _really_ wanted to. When she pulled back he looked stunned. “I’m not under the Imperius curse, but if you’re not interested I’ll just head back to my room now.”

She started to get up, but he suddenly snapped out of it and pushed on her shoulders till she sat back down. “Just wait a minute. So this is real? This”—he ran his hands lightly over her shoulders, down to the tops of the snake heads on her bodysuit—“is for me?”

Hermione shivered at his touch, her nipples hardening more as he grazed the top of her breasts. “Yes. I’ve been trying to seduce you all year, but I get it. You don’t feel the same way.”

“All… year?” He looked dumbfounded. “Fuck.”

Her cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go. Please forget this ever happened.” She tried to get up again, but he pushed her back down.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere, Granger. Not until I get a better look at this.” He ran his fingers just under the straps on both sides. “Merlin, your tits are perfect. Even more beautiful than I’d imagined.”

Her head shot up then. “You’ve imagined them?”

He chuckled and pushed her further down onto the bed, crawling on top of her. “Do you know how many times I’ve wanked to the thought of you?”

She shook her head, a little breathless now that he was on top of her. She could feel his erection against her thigh. _Oh._

“So many times, Granger. And long before this year, too. I never thought…” he trailed off, burying his head in her neck and kissing her softly there. “And now you’re telling me we could’ve been shagging all year?”

She pouted a little. “I thought I was being obvious… I guess I’m just not very sexy.”

He was shaking his head before she even finished talking, that familiar smirk playing at his lips. “On the contrary, you are _very_ sexy. I am just obtuse. I thought you were just being nice—that there was no way you’d ever be interested in me.” 

“Draco,” she started, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers drift up into his platinum hair. It was softer than she expected. “You’re intelligent, you listen when I talk to you, and you’re bloody gorgeous. How could I not?”

He kissed her, slow and sweet, shifting his hips over hers and pressing his cock right up against her center. “I don’t know if you noticed this, but I’m kind of a pariah around here.”

“Not to me,” she said, pulling him back in for another kiss. His lips were soft, and he tasted like mint.

“I also used to treat you rather poorly.” He frowned, guilt clouding his features.

“Hey—” he grabbed his face and forced him to meet her eyes. “You apologized for that at the beginning of the year, and I forgave you. I don’t want to hear anymore about it.”

He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not.” She laughed. “But I _want_ you—are you going to deny me what I want?” She let her hand roam down his chest and further, not stopping till she was cupping the bulge in his trousers.

“Fuck, Granger. How could I ever deny you anything?” And then he was kissing her again, much more intensely than before.

Hermione moaned, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. It was heaven, kissing Draco Malfoy. Where Ron had been brash and clumsy—too much teeth and not enough patience—he was slow and steady, as if he could do this all day with no need to go any further.

She melted into him, and his hands began to roam her body, pinching her nipples into taut peaks. He pulled back for air and looked down at the satin and mesh adorning her body. “This is truly decadent. Are you sure you don’t have some Slytherin in you?”

She knew him well enough to anticipate where he was going with that so she simply shook her head, smiling.

“Well, you’re about to.” Before she could chide him for the cheesy line, his mouth was on her, sucking her breast through the soft mesh.

“Ah,” Hermione gasped, threading her fingers through his hair. He was really good at this.

He took his time, lavishing attention on each of her breasts until she was writhing beneath him. “You’re so beautiful, Hermione. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Hearing her name on his lips heightened her arousal more and she grabbed for the buttons on his shirt, nearly ripping them apart. “Need you— _now_ ,” she murmured.

Taking the hint, he quickly shucked off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in only his pants. Then he returned to her, kissing his way down her torso, letting his tongue play over the embroidered serpents. “Where did you get this amazing piece of lingerie?”

“Muggle catalog,” she panted as his lips hovered over the satin covering her sex.

“Fabulous. I’ll get you one in every color.” His finger slid underneath the satin a bit and she shuddered as he brushed her inner thigh. “How do you get it off?”

“Oh, in the back.” She started to turn, and he stopped her with a hand on her hip.

“Not yet,” he murmured before hooking his fingers into the satin and shifting it to the side completely, exposing her cunt to his gaze. “Perfect.” 

Then his mouth was on her. It wasn’t that Hermione didn’t know this was a thing people did, but she’d never really thought about it much. Ron certainly hadn’t thought about it. “Oh!” she gasped as his tongue found her clit, circling it in a rather pleasing pattern. 

Her hips bucked up against his face almost of their own accord and she could practically feel him smirking against her lower lips. She tugged his hair in protest, but it only seemed to spur him on as he eased a finger into her opening. “So wet for me, Granger.”

Then he was humming against her, the vibrations driving her absolutely mad as he pumped his finger in and out. It was torturous bliss. He added a second finger and she hissed a little from the stretch.

He stopped immediately. “Have you not—?”

“No I have, but just the once, and—” she broke off, biting her lip. “It was over quickly.”

He sighed. “Oh, Granger. I’m going to take my time with you.”

She smiled as he resumed his ministrations, two fingers plunging deep inside her. “Draco!” she cried as he curled his fingers inside her, touching a spot that drove her wild.

He returned his lips and tongue to her folds as well, feeding the frenzy that was taking over. He paused to look up at her, his grey eyes nearly black with lust. “Come for me, Hermione.” Then he gave a particularly hard suck to her most sensitive spot and she was undone, gushing all over his fingers and releasing an impressive string of expletives.

“Fuck,” she finally said as she came down from the orgasm.

“I like it when you swear.” He winked at her.

“I didn’t know it could be like that.” She luxuriated in the feeling a bit, her arms splayed above her head, her thighs squeezing together to hold in the little pulses as he knelt beside her.

“Me either, honestly.” He wiped his mouth and licked his lips as if savoring her flavor. “I never really quite enjoyed doing that before. But Merlin, you’re delicious.”

She giggled and smiled, unable to think of a thing to say.

“Now, flip over, witch. It’s time to take this off of you.”

She rolled and he slapped her bum, mostly on display thanks to the thonged rear of the bodysuit. “There’s a little hook and then the tie.”

“I see it. Fuck, you are glorious.” He kneaded her arse cheeks before sliding his hands up her spine to undo the little hook and then loosening the ties at her neck. When he had it all undone, he peeled the whole thing off of her, whistling at the sight of her naked body. “One day, I will take you from behind so I can stare at your gorgeous arse while I fuck you… but not today.”

He flipped her back over with a squeal and peeled down his own underwear, revealing his hard cock to her. “My, Draco,” she whispered, her hand wrapping around him.

His eyes slid shut as she pumped him lightly. She was glad he had adequately prepared her, otherwise it might be a tight fit. It took her by surprise when he stopped her and leaned her down into the pillows. “Call me yours again.”

She didn’t bother correcting him because she realized how much he’d liked it. Instead, she complied. “Mine,” she crooned in his ear as he guided himself to her entrance. “Mine,” she repeated as he inched slowly inside of her. And when he started to thrust, she gripped the hard muscles of his back and shouted, “Mine!”

“Fuck,” he groaned, his breathing becoming more labored as he drove into her. He smoothed her now sweaty locks back from her forehead and kissed her there. “My Hermione.” Then he noticed the pin in her hair. “You’re wearing my present.”

He stalled for a second and she canted her hips upward to get him to continue. “It’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me.”

Shaking his head, he found his bearings and picked up the pace again, bringing a knuckle to her clit. “You deserve so much more. I want to give you everything.”

He hit her particularly deep and she could feel the coil inside her tightening again, getting ready to snap. “You already have.”

Then she was coming again, muscles clenching around him. “Granger,” he muttered, his hips pumping erratically now. He gave a few final thrusts before he stilled, grunting and coating her insides with his spend. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She laughed and pulled him back for another kiss. “Hopefully not anytime soon. I still need a date for the dance.”

He groaned and rolled off of her. “You really want to go to that?”

“I do, but only with you.”

Draco smiled and pulled her into his chest, kissing her temple. “Then how can I say no?”

Hermione fell asleep in his arms, satisfied that her plan had finally worked.


End file.
